Inked
by LiveLaughLoveCastiel
Summary: AU/Oneshot. After losing a bet, Sam is subjected to get a tattoo of Dean's choosing, wherever Dean wants it. Of course, he ends up with a flirtatious artist who goes by the name of Gabriel, leaving the younger Winchester to have an... interesting experience when getting inked.


**So, I've been uninspired and out of it for a while, hence the extreme lack of stories. I've recently rediscovered my absolute love for my dear Gabriel, and hoped that my recent obsession with tattoos combined with the characters I adore would help produce a somewhat acceptable ones shot.**

**Of course, I do not own any of the Supernatural characters.**

**This one shot takes place in an AU where everyone is human, and live normal lives. **

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

"Dean, why the hell am I doing this?" Sam asked, anger clearly evident in his eyes. Dean chuckled at the bitch face being thrown in his direction.

"Don't give me that look Sammy. You lost the bet. You have to pay your dues." The elder Winchester replied, smirking. Sam groaned loudly, causing Dean to laugh.

"Dean, that bet was bullshit! I was drunk when I made it."

"You shook on it. And you know if you had won it, you'd be cashing in on it." Dean retorted, causing Sam to grumble angrily.

"Seriously Dean? You're making me get a tattoo because you could hold more liquor than me?" Sam was pleading now, hoping Dean would change the direction that the Impala was headed in.

"Dude you have a tattoo already. So don't complain." Dean muttered, pulling the car into a parking space. Sam sighed heavily, dropping his head against the headrest.

"But you're picking the tattoo! You're going to screw me over!" The taller of the brothers whined.

"I promise that I won't give you a shit tattoo. It may just be something that you would never have picked. Besides, Cas works here, and he says that the artists here are really great." Dean said, unfolding himself out of the drivers seat. Sam followed his brother, walking slowly, as if he was a cow headed to a slaughterhouse.

"Cas is a great guy, but what if he's wrong? Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean he knows absolutely everything about tattoos."

"Just trust the guy Sam. I swear, if you keep talking like this, I'll make them give you a unicorn tramp stamp." Sam's eyes went wide as Dean walked into the shop.

"Dean, I swear to God, if you do that, I will not hesitate to-" Sam trailed off as he entered the shop. A small golden haired man was smirking at him, his honey coloured eyes twinkling mischievously. The brunette man behind the counter slowly left his place to lean against the counter beside Dean. Dean smiled and kissed the slightly shorter man. Sam flicked his eyes down, not wanting to see his brother get sappy with his blue-eyed boyfriend. After a few moments, Castiel broke the kiss, and gestured towards the shorter man.

"Sam, this is my elder brother Gabriel. He's the head tattoo artist, and he'll be the one doing your tattoo today." At the introduction, the tattoo artist raised his hand in greeting.

"What's up kiddo?" Gabriel said, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket, quickly unwrapping it, and popping it into his mouth. Sam was immediately nervous. Dean smiled at the look on his younger brother's face.

"So, I'm the one who is actually deciding on the tattoo." Dean said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Gabriel laughed excitedly.

"Alright, what are we doing then?" He asked, eyeing Sam smugly. Dean shared a look with Castiel, the latter who looked a bit nervous.

"Well, Sam sort of had this nickname through out his life, right after he had his growth spurt."

"Oh God, I know where this is going." Sam muttered under his breath.

"What was it?" Gabriel asked, eyes sparkling with laughter. Dean grinned before responding.

"It was 'Moose'. " Gabriel's smile grew, as Sam's head fell into his hands.

"I can do a pretty awesome photo realistic moose. Where do we want to put it?" Dean's grin became large enough to rival that of the Joker's.

"On his ass." At that, Gabriel laughed out loud, and even the stoic Castiel cracked a smile. Sam suddenly wished he could disappear.

"Sweet. I get to see a hot guy's ass and I don't even have to by him dinner." Sam's head shot up, his cheeks turning a bright crimson. Gabriel shot him a wink, causing Dean to give him the death glare that only a protective older brother could possess. Gabriel smiled sweetly at the green-eyed Winchester, finishing off his lollipop.

"Alright Moose, come with me." Gabriel began to walk, expecting Sam to follow. Sam let out a deep sigh, before following the tattoo artist. As he passed his brother, he spared a quick moment to mutter a hate filled 'screw you' to the elder Winchester. Dean laughed quickly, and then went to sit in the waiting area. Seeing as the shop was empty, Castiel went to join him.

Sam found himself in a secluded tattoo room. Gabriel was already seated in a plush leather chair, staring at a picture of a moose. He was sketching quickly, his sleeves rolled up to reveal a tattoo of elegant golden wings that had feathers falling off of it.

"Take a seat kiddo." The shorter man said without even turning to look at Sam. Sam slowly sat in the large black table that dominated most of the space in the small room. Gabriel continued to sketch, leaving Sam to wait impatiently.

Finally, the artist turned around, and handed Sam a piece of paper.

"What do you think Sammy?"

"Don't call me Sammy." The frustrated Winchester grumbled. Gabriel cracked a grin at this.

"Whatever you want kid." He replied, humor evident in his voice. Sam sighed, and looked away from the shorter, albeit attractive, tattoo artist. To avoid meeting the sharp, almost golden gaze, Sam quickly dropped his eyes to the sketch that sat in his hand.

It was a very accurate depiction of a moose for sure. It was nicely drawn, and if the artist knew what he or she was doing, it would turn into a good tattoo. It was the fact that it was going to be forever inked onto his ass cheek that frustrated Sam.

"Alright, let's get this done. Dean won't let me get out of this, so might as well just get it over with." Gabriel smiled widely at this.

"Let me go and make a stencil of this. You on the other hand, can flip over and expose that cute ass." Before Sam could say something in return, Gabriel had already disappeared.

Grumbling harshly and swearing under his breath, Sam slowly pulled his pants and boxers down, and then lay face down on the table.

"God, it's cold in this room. I hate Dean for making me do this."

"I can turn the heat up if you want. We don't want your attractive ass off." Sam's head shot up, and he turned to see Gabriel siting in his chair, a smile on his smug little face.

"What the hell?" Gabriel just grinned in response.

"You ready for this kiddo?" Gabriel asked, stencil in hand. Sam dropped his head.

"I guess so." He muttered. Gabriel's face looked like that of the Cheshire cat's face.

"Best part of my damn day." He said under his breath, quickly applying the stencil. Sam tensed up at the unwanted hands touching his rear.

"If you're tensing up now Sammy, wait until I get to clean it up and actually pat it down." Sam didn't even have it in him to tell the artist to not call him by the nickname.

Gabriel laughed quietly to himself, turned on his machine and began his work.

"So, kiddo, you single?" Sam couldn't help the huff of laughter that escaped him.

"Seriously? You're asking me this while my ass is at your mercy?" Gabriel busted out laughing, momentarily pausing in his tattooing. Sam quickly regretted his choice of words as his cheeks took up a pink colour.

"Yes, I am single." Sam muttered. Gabriel grinned as he resumed his work.

"Good."

The next few hours felt like the longest of Sam's life. Although Gabriel kept him entertained with interesting and sometimes inappropriate conversation, he was still quite uncomfortable with having his ass bared for the world to see. It especially didn't help when Castiel allowed Dean to come in and see Gabriel's progress. Sam had snapped at his brother, leading to Dean laughing hysterically, and Gabriel taking a break to grab some candy.

Finally, the hum of the machine died, and Sam felt paper towels clean the area.

"Alright kiddo, you're done. Stand up, and take a look." Sam did as he was instructed, and with a flourish, Gabriel revealed the mirror. Sam turned his head, and saw the tattoo for the first time.

It was very well done, and looked like a moose. The one thing that had Sam squinting his eyes though were the thick black numbers seemingly written in sharpie underneath the tattoo.

"Uh, what is that?" He asked, eyebrows up. Gabriel paused from devouring the candy bar he had seemingly pulled out of thin air to answer Sam.

"It's my phone number. It's written in pen, don't worry. But in case you can't read it, here." Gabriel handed Sam a piece a paper that had the same numbers etched on it.

As the two walked to the front of the shop to pay, Gabriel's hand found Sam's ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Call me." He said, his trademark smug grin on his face.

And Sam did.

**Well, that's that. I hope it was enjoyable. Please review and let me know what you guys thought!**

**-LiveLaughLoveCastiel**


End file.
